


Не тот портал

by Megatherium



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pain, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatherium/pseuds/Megatherium
Summary: Не умереть после того, как проклятый клинок пронзит тебя насквозь, наверно везение. Но ведь, чтобы выжить одному в выжженом мире, необходимо ещё много усилий и удачи. А есть ли Локи в списке любимцев Удачи сегодня?





	Не тот портал

Он вынырнул из густой темноты и тут же об этом пожалел. Грудь отозвалась острой пульсирующей болью, по телу разливалась всепоглощающая слабость. Он чувствовал, как отчаянно бьётся сердце в попытках не дать ему погибнуть, но вдохнуть никак не получалось, от чего в ушах звенело, а в голове нарастал жар от нехватки кислорода. Наконец, удалось напрячь мышцы, и обожжённые пробитые органы взорвались новым приступом боли, зато внутрь хлынул воздух, позволяя начать мыслить. Первое, что он понял — как бы ни было больно, придётся сделать ещё вдох, и далеко не один. Десять разрывающих рёбра, лёгкие и другие органы вдохов он думал лишь о том, что он обязан дышать. Потом боль от дыхания стала такой же нестерпимо привычной, как и ощущения, пульсирующие там, где тело пронзил клинок Алгрима.

Когда Локи вновь научился дышать, не контролируя каждый вздох, а мозг насытился кислородом, возник следующий вопрос. Дышать это хорошо, но, если он хочет выжить, нужно придумать что-то более серьёзное. Тор бросил его без помощи. Ощущения регенерации не было. Значит, лечить себя придётся самостоятельно. Горячий пыльный воздух Свартальфхейма если и не добьёт его в ближайшие часы, на пользу явно не пойдёт. Значит, нужно выбираться в любой другой мир. Нервный смешок разнёсся по пространству болезненным стоном. Искать тропы между мирами в здоровом состоянии сложно, а тут… Стоп. Он точно идиот. Во время схождения миров открывается бесчисленное количество проходов, их нужно лишь успеть почувствовать и проскользнуть.

Локи инстинктивно хотел оглянуться и испугался, что ничего не видит, но вовремя вспомнил, что просто до сих пор не успел найти в себе сил открыть глаза. Тогда он постарался успокоиться и сконцентрироваться на ощущениях извне. Первым он ощутил бьющиеся о кожу острые песчинки, норовящие забиться в глаза, нос и рану. Потом почувствовал порывы ветра вокруг себя, а вскоре и вдали. Когда он сумел настроиться на энергетические потоки, новая волна слабости уже давила на него с удвоенной силой, но сдаться сейчас означало согласиться на позорную и долгую смерть. Наконец он почувствовал первый портал. Он открылся примерно в километре на север довольно давно. Прислушавшись к нему получше, Локи понял, что ведёт тот в Асгард. Ползти километр по Свартальфхейму, чтобы вернуться в клетку? Он не настолько выжил из ума! Тут он почувствовал, как совсем рядом, в паре десятков метров открывается новый проход. Схождение миров приближается к своему апогею, и проходов должно открыться действительно много. Но, поняв, куда идёт этот, Локи едва не разрыдался в отчаянии. Ётунхейм. Тогда уж лучше сразу в Хельхейм, чтобы без посредников! Но не успел Локи в отчаянии прекратить ощупывать пространство, как в сотне метров открылся ещё один, в Мидгард. Да, с этим миром у него не самые тёплые отношения, но в нём полно незаселённых территорий, и шанс, что его выкинет где-нибудь в лесу недалеко от источников воды, был выше, чем в любом другом.

Увы, до портала сначала нужно добраться. Он сделал над собой усилие и открыл глаза. И тут же пришлось сощуриться, чтобы острый песок не забился под веки. Встать он явно не сможет, но даже чтобы передвигаться на четвереньках, придётся перевернуться на живот. Он перевёл подрагивающие руки, всё ещё зажимавшие рану, влево, правую ногу отвёл подальше в сторону. Задержав дыхание, он как можно плавнее вытолкнул себя ногой, оказываясь на левом боку. Отдышался. Оставшуюся сзади правую ногу подтянул к груди. Чтобы просунуть левый локоть под себя, пришлось основательно напрячься. Огромное усилие, и ему удалось поднять таз. Вновь пришлось остановиться, чтобы отдышаться. Окажись свидетелями дружки Тора, явно не упустили бы возможности повеселиться над его откляченным задом. Не давая себе времени одуматься, он рывком поднялся на руки. Локти тут же заходили ходуном, но он удержался. До спазма сжав челюсти, он продвигался вперёд. Кожа ладоней кровила от постоянного контакта с острым песком, на коленях расцветали синяки от мелких камней, натиравших коленные чашечки. Руки тряслись и подгибались. Время от времени ему приходилось опускаться на локти и передвигаться, почти уткнувшись носом в землю. Главное, что расстояние до портала, пусть медленно, но неумолимо сокращалось. А ещё Локи ощущал, что слой обожжённой плоти в ране потрескался, и теперь за ним тянулся след из бурых капель, становящийся с каждым метром всё более плотным.

Казалось, он ползёт уже вечность, и схождение давно должно было завершиться, а портал — закрыться. Но Локи чувствовал его энергию. И вот этот миг настал — Локи находился так близко, что, протянув руку, мог коснуться искривлённого пространства. Он поборол дикую усталость и желание присесть хоть на миг и перевести дух, лишь сделал глубокий вдох и нырнул в дыру в пространстве, ведущую в Мидгард.

* * *

 

Что Локи знал о тропах, порталах и прочих явлениях, соединяющих миры? Ну для начала, тропы открыты постоянно, порталы открываются ненадолго под воздействием природных сил или заклинаний. Вероятность появления нерукотворного портала выше там, где ранее был разрыв пространства. Места, куда Хеймдалль отправлял кого-либо с помощью Радужного моста, с большой вероятностью могли стать точкой для природного портала. При регулярном использовании ткань пространства могла истончиться даже до появления там тропы. А места, где пространство было грубо прорезано с помощью артефактов, притягивало порталы с ещё большей вероятностью, особенно для колдунов, причастных к данным разрывам.

И почему Локи не потрудился это вспомнить несколько раньше? Наверно, боль и здравомыслие всё же разучились уживаться в его голове. И теперь Локи с ужасом представлял, какой будет новая порция боли, когда стремительно приближающаяся знакомая крыша таки примет его падающее из портала тело.

* * *

 

Тони в лаборатории корпел над проектом Марк 46 в окружении дюжины кружек из-под кофе и початой бутылки виски. Но работа шла не слишком хорошо. Несколько тяготила недавняя ссора с Пеппер, требовавшей подготовиться ко встрече директоров. Или хотя бы на неё явиться.

— Сэр, на крыше… нет, уже на балконе мистер Лафейсон.

Старк на секунду замер, словно старый компьютер, получивший слишком много данных к обработке. Но тут же вскочил и направился к лифу, на ходу раздавая указания.

— Сообщи Фьюри, Марк 45 на меня, Марк 43 и 44 подготовь к автономному бою!

Из лифта Тони вышел уже в костюме. Джарвис передал приказ Фьюри взять живым для допроса. На помощь спешила ближайшая команда ЩИТа на джете.

* * *

 

Локи приземлился аккурат на перила, но не удержался и рухнул на площадку ещё ниже. Ударом выбило тот воздух, что ещё оставался после рывка сквозь миры. В голове вновь помутилось, и когда он вновь пришёл в себя, даже не знал, отключился он на миг или на час. Он шумно втянул в себя лёгкий воздух Мидгарда и закашлялся, сплёвывая песок и кровь. Хель подери, он ещё что-то себе повредил. Повезло ещё, что упал на живот, и не придётся тратить дополнительные силы, чтобы перевернуться. Как только оклемается, нужно будет определить, куда именно он попал, и продумать тактику, чтобы выжить. Клинок треклятого Алгрима явно был отравлен чем-то мощным, раз даже его регенерация пропала. Может попробовать затянуть рану заклинаниями? Хватило бы ещё на них сил. Локи даже не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-либо чувствовал себя более слабым и беспомощным. Он просунул под себя руки, прижимая к ране. Левая при этом отозвалась новым оттенком боли. Отлично, ещё и руку сломал. Определённо, не стоило связываться с Тором. Впрочем, он хотя бы отомстил за мать.

В ответ на магию рану запекло, новый вдох сделать не удалось. Локи судорожно вцепился в собственную грудь, пытаясь разорвать материю душащего его камзола. Сотрясаясь от спазмов, он даже не заметил, как перевернулся на спину, неудобно поджав под себя ноги. Он был почти счастлив, когда приступ отступил, и он наконец смог вздохнуть. Сегодня он определённо слишком часто задыхался. Звон в голове уже стал постоянным, не позволяя сконцентрироваться на собственных мыслях или окружающем пространстве. Но когда внутри здания раздался шум, рефлексы сработали за него. Тело, отлично знающее, что бывает, если пренебречь угрозой, моментально приняло сидячее положение, а рука оказалась у пустых ножен. Стал бы Тор переводить оружие на мертвеца. От моментально распространившегося по телу адреналина Локи бросило в жар. В ушах шумела кровь, а память наконец услужливо напомнила, что Тессеракт тогда открывал портал над домом Человека из железа, а значит, Локи напоролся на как минимум одного Мстителя.

Старк не заставил себя ждать. Сразу два стальных доспеха вышло на балкон.

В прошлый раз от скорой расправы его спасли Тор и желание ЩИТа знать, куда он дел Тессеракт. Но на этот раз Локи не имел козырей, и теперь с ним не станут церемониться. Он достаточно успел изучить этих людей и их отношение к нему. В лучшем случае, раз Асгард с правосудием не справился, его ждёт электрический стул, где он будет жариться пару часов, пока тело полубога–полуётуна не сдастся. Но куда вероятнее, что его отдадут учёным в качестве подопытного кролика. И тогда его смогут мучить месяцами, а как лишить сил, они придумают. Локи взвыл в отчаянии. Тогда уж лучше умереть в бою, позорно проиграв одному мидгардцу.

Когда Старк сделал первый шаг в его сторону, Локи инстинктивно постарался отползти подальше. Ладони скользили по собственной крови, руки разъезжались в стороны, от чего он пару раз едва не завалился на спину. Как в таком виде атаковать или хотя бы отбиваться, он всё ещё не придумал. Старк приближался к нему медленно, словно хищник, загнавший жертву в угол и теперь намеренный поиграть, наслаждаясь ужасом, испускаемым каждой клеткой его будущего ужина. Казалось, он хочет унизить обречённого мага ещё сильнее. Спина упёрлась в перила. Отступать больше некуда. Бешеный стук сердца заглушил все звуки, даже дыхание и лязг костюма. А дышал ли он вообще?

Нет! Локи не какой-нибудь жалкий грызун. Он жил как хищник и как хищник умрёт!

С диким воплем Лафейсон выбросил руки вперёд и запустил в противника простейшим атакующим заклинанием. Но даже оно сорвалось с пальцев жалким снопом искр. Локи показалось, что Старк ухмыльнулся. А может, даже расхохотался, Локи всё равно не слышал ничего кроме собственного сердцебиения.

Оба костюма резко на него кинулись, Локи постарался увернуться и лягнуть их ногой, но тут через перила его схватил третий костюм. Это слишком подло подкрадываться со спины, когда противник и так в меньшинстве! От боли глаза слезились. Локи в отчаянии закричал и забился в стальной хватке изо всех оставшихся сил. Он не позволит поймать себя так просто! Ему даже удалось опрокинуть державший его костюм на два других и метнуться под стоявший в нескольких метрах стол.

Но его тут же окружили, подняли стол вверх, и уже через секунду все его конечности были крепко прижаты к полу. Локи кричал извивался, даже попытался укусить держащие его металлические пальцы, но всё было тщетно.

Вскоре ещё один, на этот раз не человекоподобный, робот принёс стальной трос. Первый костюм Старка крепко держал ноги мага, второй сцепил вместе его руки, третий обматывал их тросом. Локи всё ещё пытался дёргаться, из сорванного горла вылетали хрипы и рыки, по лицу текли слёзы страха, ужаса и обречённости. Теперь точно всё кончено. Он сдохнет на операционном столе, разрезанный на ломтики на потеху местным учёным.

Ещё один вопль, перешедший в непрерывные рыдания. Какой смысл пытаться сохранить честь, когда впереди только боль, смерть и унижения? Битва проиграна. Адреналин кончился. Дышать становилось всё сложнее, и наконец создание вновь заволокла темнота.

* * *

 

Тони был, мягко выражаясь, шокирован. Мало того, что старый враг совершенно не выглядел угрожающе, он, казалось, вот-вот богу душу отдаст. Какому именно - вопрос десятый. Локи смотрел на него с таким ужасом, словно Тони на его глазах только что голыми руками придушил всех, кого маг когда-либо знал. Задержание Локи совершенно не выглядело как сражение. Это больше напоминало Тони его попытки успокоить Пеппер, когда та была заражена экстремисом. Ну или сопротивления кота, отправленного мыться.

Когда Локи потерял сознание, Тони даже немного расслабился. Слышать такие отчаянные вопли от в прошлом грозного врага было неожиданно... больно.

Тони заторможено оглянулся. Весь пол и костюмы были щедро смазаны кровью. Сам Локи был до серого бледен, губы почти синие, а в груди воспалившаяся дыра в обрамлении тёмных вен.

\- Дубина, принеси мягкий матрас, покрывало и аптечку.

Тони поспешил связаться с Фьюри. Ответил тот не сразу, но довольно быстро.

\- Я повязал Локи. Но... Он был серьёзно ранен и вообще не в себе.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Я такой первобытный животный ужас видел разве что на ютюбе в разделе "котята и пылесос". Только это было не мило, а жутко. Локи до смерти напуган. И кажется, он боится лично меня. Или ЩИТа и Земли в целом.

\- Я понял. С минуты на минуту прибудет джет, доставьте его на базу, по возможности окажите первую помощь. Камеры засекли, что Тор сейчас в Лондоне, и судя по кадрам, у него разборки с другой расой. А из наших людей там, как на зло, только научный сотрудник в отпуске. Как только он там закончит, сообщим, что Локи попал к нам, и постараемся выяснить, что вообще произошло.

\- Понял. Джет прибыл, до связи.

Тони угадал, потребовав принести матрас. Прислали крохотный патрульный джет, на сидениях в котором даже здоровому с комфортом не разместиться. Он поздоровался с незнакомыми агентами из прибывшей команды и попросил их разместить в проходе матрас. Те с недоумением переглянулись, но просьбу выполнили. Тогда Тони с другими костюмами аккуратно поднял тело бога и уложил его на матрасе. Пустой костюм сходил за аптечкой, и они втроём устроились на сидениях джета. В закрывающийся люк Тони успел увидеть, как Дубина с обречённым видом поехал за тряпкой. Аппарат мягко взлетел, и Старк перешёл к следующему важному вопросу.

\- На борту есть хоть кто-нибудь с медицинскими курсами за плечами?

* * *

 

Новое пробуждение было до скучного похоже на предыдущие. Всё тело ныло, местами пульсировало, местами горело. Мутный туман, казалось, был в голове с самого рождения. Даже не удавалось вспомнить, каково это — ясно мыслить.

Он приоткрыл глаза и постарался оглядеться, не привлекая внимания.

Его разместили на влажном матрасе на боку. Руки были вытянуты вперёд, но непредусмотрительно развязаны. Отлично, эти извращенцы его ещё и раздели! По крайней мере выше пояса точно. Впрочем, вокруг бёдер явственно ощущалась какая-то материя. Взглядом Локи упирался в пыльное пространство под сидениями с парой мятых бумажек. Ниже виднелись стальные ноги одного или двух стальных костюмов, но точно разглядеть было сложно.

Над головой слышались приглушённые разговоры. Разобрать, о чем речь, он был не в состоянии, но главные слова разобрал. "Анализы", "кровь", " хирурги". Значит, всё же подопытным кроликом. Молодец, из всех доступных вариантов смерти выбрал самый "приятный, быстрый и безболезненный".

В Свартальфхейме пришлось бы несколько часов страдать от забивающейся всюду пыли.

До Асгарда было далеко ползти, да и пришлось бы вновь покориться перед папашей.

Ётунхейм слишком холодный для отброса этого мира. Да и Локи слишком гордый и вредный, чтобы радовать полчища великанов, жаждущих его скорой кончины.

А раз всё это было не достойно нашей скромной персоны, получите предсмертный тур по коновалам Мидгарда с почётным билетом опытного образца!

Почему-то теперь это казалось даже каким-то извращённо смешным. Первый нервный смешок вырвался непроизвольным, но хотя бы тихим.

А собственно, какого цверга он будет тихо ждать, пока его вскроют? Не нравится, что делают другие, сделай сам! С лёгким удивлением и явным недовольством Локи нащупал на груди давящую повязку и разорвал её, правда, повозиться с ней пришлось. Он уже пристраивался пальцами к ране, от чего по всему телу прокатились новые острые импульсы, но чужая холодная рука перехватила его запястье.

Вот же идиот! Кто же истерично ржёт во всю глотку, пытаясь незаметно самоубиться? А сама идея раздавить себе пару органов изнутри была неплоха. Или нет? В любом случае Локи её самым бестолковым образом завалил.

* * *

 

Это прежде Тони был удивлён и шокирован состоянием Локи, но на этот раз его новая выходка привела Старка в полное замешательство, обалдевание и ступор. Зачем было рвать повязку, можно было предположить. Локи могло быть душно, рана могла гореть, чесаться, зудеть, разрывать тело болью. И при этом было бы более чем естественно кричать. Кричать, вопить, рыдать, но не хохотать!

Падшего во всех смыслах бога пришлось снова связывать и перевязывать. Ощутимо давило на нервную систему ещё и то, что всю оставшуюся дорогу Локи непрерывно и ощутимо жутко хохотал. Тони отчётливо ощущал мерзкий липкий ледяной пот, покрывший всё туловище и затылок. Старк понял, что его подташнивает, уже когда в коридорах базы затерялось и смолкло эхо рвущих перепонки криков.

* * *

 

Тор прибыл только на следующий день и конкретно завис.

Казалось, он выбирает, радоваться, что брат жив, расстраиваться, что опять обманул, ужасаться, в каком состоянии находится, или злиться, что снова заперт ЩИТом. В итоге решил, то извиняться он умеет не слишком хорошо, потому лишний раз ругаться не стоит. Потому три дня, пока Локи не пришёл в себя, прошли за обсуждением новостей двух миров.

После было тяжёлое пробуждение, медвежьи искренние объятия и много истерик. Из параноидально-панического поведения Локи врачи вынесли предположение, что яд среди прочего был ещё и психотропным, а потому в распорядок дня пациента был включён регулярный визит психиатра. По началу это добавило к паническим истерикам Локи истерики тора на тему унизительности использования мозгоправа, но стоило появиться результатам, возражения утихли. Через две недели о визите божеств напоминала лишь бесценная толстая история болезни с кучей результатов анализов да болезненная реакция Старка на шум на крыше.


End file.
